Sonic the Hedgehog: Season 3/The Great Race: Part 2
This is the second pakrt of Sonic the Hedgehog: Season 3, episode three. Summary Doctor Robotnik has finished his repairs on Metal Sonic. Now he sets out to invade the Floating Island to obtain the Time Stones! He even tricks the guardian of the island into thinking Sonic is bad! After Sonic and company defeat Metal Sonic in a fight, however, Rotor gets an idea. He'll reprogram Metal into revealing the locations of the Time Stones! Will Rotor's idea work? Can the Freedom Fighters and Knuckles foil Robotnik's plans? Transcript Freedom Fighters arrive at Knothole. Jack, Patricia & Layla: (strapping Metal Sonic down on a metal table with strong metal straps) Patricia: Were here. Layla: And I knew this Metal table & metal straps would come in handy someday. Jack: Ok, let's hope that this plan of yours works Rotor. Rotor: I hope it does. (starts reprogramming Metal Sonic0 Sonic begins sounding an alarm to Robotnik Rotor: (removes Metal Sonic's chip) shuts down Rotor: Good. (starts reprogramming Metal's AI) Layla: Ok, now that was a little too close for comfort. Patricia: (sighs in relief) Is everyone else doing ok? Sally: Yeah. Jack: Patricia, Layla & I have a question. What are the Chaos Emeralds & the Time Stones? Sally: The Time Stones are artifacts that can send the user back in time. Sonic: Yeah. And Chaos Emeralds are powerful gems that are able to transform the user. Patricia: How very interesting. They must be very special. Layla: I think this is why Robotnik is trying to find them all in the radar. Jack: I believe that's the more-than-enough reason to find them first before Robotnik. Metal Sonic springs up his red eyes now emerald Green Rotor: All right, Metal Sonic. Show me the location of the Time Stones. Metal Sonic: Locations are in Robotropolis in the Paradox Rotor: That's all I needed to know. Patricia: That must be where we need to go. Jack: Wait a minute, Robotropolis in the Paradox? What does that mean? Sally: Hmmm... NICOLE, what is the "Paradox"? NICOLE: I do not understand, Sally. Layla: Strange, we don't know if it's a normal paradox or a time paradox if it's about the Time Stones. Patricia: Let me try something. NICOLE, if the time stones are at in Robotropolis in a paradox, would this either mean a normal paradox or a time paradox? NICOLE: I am unable to verify your inquiry. Sonic: In English? NICOLE: I can't answer her question. Metal Sonic: The Paradox is Dr. Robotnik's newest machine Sally: Interesting. Where is it located? Metal Sonic: Robotropolis. Rotor: She meant where in Robotropolis. Layla: (to Metal Sonic) Now we understand. The question is where in Robotropolis is the Paradox machine is being held? Metal Sonic: under ground Patricia: Underground you say. Sounds like we might to find our way Underground in Robotropolis to put a stop to this Paradox Machine, with the Time Stones in his possession there's no telling what will happen. Jack: Right, looks like we're digging our way Underground. Metal Sonic: I can help Layla: That's great to hear. Yes please. Patricia: That would be most grateful, Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic:(hands them a scanner) Jack: Thanks. This scanner would come in handy. Patricia: Let's head out & find the Paradox machine before Robotnik could use it. Jack, Patricia & Layla: (preparing their gear with Metal Sonic, Knuckles & the Freedom Fighters to head out to follow the scanner to find a way Underground in Robotropolis) Knuckles: Tell me when to start digging. Patricia: (plug NICOLE into the scanner) According to the scanner, NICOLE shows that we need to start digging downward towards direction of Robotropolis. Jack: Let's get digging! begins digging, forming a somewhat deep hole in the ground. Sally: Keep going, Knuckles. Layla: That's the way you do it, Knuckles. Keep going, we'll think of something like a ladder to climb down. Jack, Patricia, Layla: (searching for something to climb down through the hole) Knuckles: Sure. (continues digging) Freedom Fighters assist the trio in searching. Metal Sonic:(Rubs his metal head) Sonic: (continues searching, when suddenly, a pink hedgehog girl clings onto him) Hedgehog Girl: I can't believe it! I've just met Sonic the Hedgehog for the first time! Eek! Sonic: ...What? Metal Sonic Drops with a thud Sally: Oh my gosh, what happened to Metal? Patricia: (waving to the Hedgehog Girl) Jack: Uh, Rotor, what just happened? Sonic is sparking. Hedgehog Girl: (lets go) Huh? Layla: (stepping back with Jack, Patricia, Hedgehog Girl, Knuckles & the Freedom Fighters) Uh guys, I think we might wanna step back if I were you. Metal Sonic:System Updated Patricia: Everybody, step back. Somethings happening to Metal. Metal Sonic:(Tilts his head) Patricia: Metal, are you ok? Shall we proceed with digging to the Underground? Knuckles: (rises to the surface, panting) Yeah, I'm getting tired. I could use help. Jack: Hang on, we're coming. Jack, Patricia & Layla: (begins helping Knuckles dig with help from the Freedom Fighters) Sonic drops in and digs. Knuckles: (falls into a hole underground) Jack: (continues helping Knuckles, Metal Sonic & the Freedom Fighters dig) Dig a hole, dig a hole, dig a hole. Patricia: I wonder who is the cute Hedgehog girl? She seems nice. Amy: Um, your friend fell into a hole. Metal Sonic: Alert hostile inbound Jack: Hostile? We must be ready! Jack, Patricia & Layla: (get themselves ready with Metal Sonic, Knuckles & Sonic, Sally, Tails, Bunnie, Antoine & Rotor) Sonic: (sighs and jumps into the hole after Knuckles) Jack, Patricia & Layla: (jump in after Sonic & Knuckles with the group to continue digging to the Underground lair of Robotnik's Paradox Machine Room) Metal Sonic:(Stops) I cannont continue on Sally: That's okay. Stay behind. Metal Sonic: (Standing Guard) Patricia: That's understandable since well... you know... Layla: Anyway, we're almost there to the Paradox Machine room underground. Keep digging! Jack: (continues helping Knuckles dig, until they reach the Paradox Machine Room, while Metal Sonic stays behind to stand guard with the Hedgehog Girl) Dig a hole, dig a hole, dig a hole! Patricia: Freedom Fighters, I think we're in. they see the machine Sally: Oh my gosh Jack: Now that is something we don't see everyday. Patricia: (checking for any security around the Paradox Machine to check for any booby Traps they need to watch out for) We best be careful, Robotnik might or might not booby trap the whole room. Layla: Anyway, how we destroy this monstrous machine? ground shakes as it begins to rise from the ground. Jack: Wha? What's it doing? Patricia: Nothing good! Come on! Weve gotta stop it! Jack, Patricia & Layla: (hurries with Tom, Knuckles & the Freedom Fighters to try & stop the Paradox Machine) Layla: Hurry! Zooms up to meet them knocking on their backs Metal Sonic MK. 2: Targets Spotted. Jack: (getting up with the group) Now what? Patricia: We should've known that Robotnik could've make another Metal Sonic! Layla: We've gotta stop this evil Metal Sonic & the Paradox Machine! Sonic: (smirks) This should be a piece of cake! Sally: Don't get too cocky, Sonic. Like always... Jack: (readies himself with Knuckles & the freedom fighters) That's my cousin for ya. But still, be careful. Layla: (readies her magic with Patricia) Jack's a big boy, a bit more mature than Sonic. Patricia: (quickly blasting magic orbs at Metal Sonic MK.2) Everybody get ready! Jack: Right. (Spindashing at the Metal Sonic MK.2) spindashes at Metal MK2. Patricia: We can't let the Paradox Machine activate! One of us has to chase after it while the rest of us can hold off this evil Metal Sonic & the other enemy Swatbots that might try to interfere! Sonic: You can count on me. Layla: (blasting more magic while throwing explosive potions at Metal Sonic MK2 & at the oncoming Swatbots) Then please go & stop the machine! We'll hold them off! runs toward the machine while the others fend off the enemies. Jack: Good luck. (spindashing at the enemies) Bunnie and Knuckles: (punching Metal Sonic MK2) Patricia: (uses her skunk tail to smack at the Swatbots, which her skunk tail glows in an aura) Whoa! (Continues smacking at the Swatbots with her move, known as Iron Tail) Jack: (buzzsaws at the Swatbots) Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor, Tails & Knuckles, how are you doing dealing with these Swatbots & the Metal Sonic MK2? Antoine: (tackles a Swatbot, attacking it) Tails: Whoa, Antoine is really changing... Layla: No kidding. (Blasting purple magic orbs at a few Swatbots) He's becoming a grown man. Metal Sonic MK2: (Shocks Bunnie and Knuckles and Charges the others weapons ready) Terminate enemies. Patricia: Bunnie! Knuckles! (Hurries to their aid & try to heal them with her healing magic) Jack: He's well armed! Look out! Sally: We know... Jack, Patricia, Layla: (quickly dodging barely from Metal Sonic MK2's fire power, along with the rest of the Freedom Fighters, while Patricia tries to keep Knuckles & Bunnie protected) Layla: (gulps) Whew, talk about a close shave. Sally: (attacking Swatbots) Category:Episodes Category:Sonic the Hedgehog: Season 3 Category:Sonic the Hedgehog: Season 3 Episodes